Bon anniversaire Shinsou
by Ilunae
Summary: Shinsou devait reconnaître qu'il était heureux de se retrouver dans la classe A.


Bonjour,

Voici une fic pour l'anniversaire de Shinsou.

* * *

Shinsou devait reconnaître qu'il était heureux de se retrouver dans la classe A. Il allait enfin pouvoir réaliser son rêve. Monsieur Aizawa lui avait dit qu'il avait le potentiel pour devenir un héro.

Il était donc entré dans la section héroïque avec l'intention de travailler dur. Il devait montrer à son nouveau professeur principal qu'il ne s'était pas trompé à son sujet. Il n'allait pas le décevoir.

En entrant dans la classe A, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de se faire des amis. Il était dans cette filière avant tout pour devenir un héro. Ses camarades ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix cependant.

Dès le premier jour, Kaminari et Kirishima étaiten venus le voir pour lui parler.

"On est content que tu sois avec nous, mec !"

"Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser ensemble !" lui avait dit Kaminari en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Shinsou n'était pas là pour s'amuser mais, il avait préféré ne pas leur faire la remarque. Il s'était dit qu'il pouvait bien passer du temps avec ses camarades. Après tout, ils allaient être deux années ensemble. Tant qu'ils ne le dérangeaient pas pendant les entraînements, ce ne serait pas un problème pour lui.

Depuis, c'était devenu impossible de se débarrasser d'eux. Shinsou s'était donc retrouvé dans des conversations qu'il aurait préféré éviter, en temps normal.

"On devrait faire quelque chose pour aider Midoriya et Bakugou à se bouger un peu !" lança un jour Kirishima.

Ce dernier était très mal placé pour parler. Cela faisait des mois qu'il bavait sur Ashido sans rien faire de son côté. Il devrait commencer par se bouger au lieu de s'occuper des affaires des autres. Shinsou n'aurait plus à l'entendre geindre comme ça.

"T'as raison, mec ! Ils vont continuer de se tourner autour pendant des siècles si on fait rien !"

"On devrait peut-être les laisser se débrouiller tous seuls !"

Shinsou pensait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il n'avait pas envie de se mêler de la vie amoureuse de ses camarades. D'autant plus que Bakugou s'énerverait s'il apprenait ce qu'ils voulaient faire.

"Nan ! Ils vont pas avancer si on fait rien !"

"Ouais, faut juste qu'on leur donne un petit coup de main !"

Shinsou les laissa donc parler entre eux. S'ils ne voulaient pas l'écouter, c'était leur problème. Quelques jours plus tard, les deux idiots se firent pourchasser par un Bakugou furieux. Shinsou avait bien fait de ne pas prendre part à leur plan.

Ses camarades aimaient aussi beaucoup son modulateur de voix. Il avait beau leur avoir dit que ce n'était pas un jouet, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour lui demander de s'en servir pour imiter un de leurs camarades.

"He Shinsou-kun !" lança Midoriya. "Tu peux imiter la voix de Kacchan ?"

Shinsou soupira. Même Midoriya s'y était mis. Il prit donc son modulateur et, le régla sur la voix de Bakugou.

"Deku est un très grand héro et je suis son premier fan !"

"Waaah ! C'est génial ! On dirait vraiment que c'est Kacchan qui parle !"

Avec le temps, Shinsou devait reconnaître qu'il appréciait la présence de ses camarades. C'était plutôt agréable d'avoir des gens avec qui parler. Surtout qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le jugeait par rapport à son alter.

Il était donc content d'être dans cette classe. Tous les élèves prenaient soin les uns des autres. Même Bakugou qui cherchait à ne pas le montrer se souciait de leurs camarades.

A chaque fois, qu'il y avait un anniversaire, ils faisaient une petite fête entre eux. Shinsou n'avait cependant pas parler du sien aux autres. Il avait l'habitude de le fêter seul avec sa famille.

Pour cette fois, il ne le fêterait pas mais, ce n'était pas grave. Il recevrait toujours des messages de la part de ses parents. Puis, il ne serait pas seul. Il passerait la journée avec ses camarades de classe.

C'était ce qu'il avait pensé en tout cas. En fin de la journée, tous les élèves se réunirent pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Shinsou était plus que surpris. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient fait pour savoir.

Il était sûr de n'en avoir parlé à personne. Il n'avait même pas fait de remarque deux jours plus tôt quand cela avait été celui de Kaminari.

"T'aurais pu me dire que c'était ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui !" lui dit Kaminari qui avait un bras autour de ses épaules. "Heureusement qu'Iida nous a prévenu !"

"Je n'y ai pas pensé !"

"Tu sais quoi ?"

"Non !"

"Comme nos anniversaire sont proches, on pourrait les fêter tous les deux le même jour la prochaine fois !"

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Ah ! Et puis comme je suis plus vieux que toi, tu peux m'appeler Kaminari-senpai maintenant !"

Shinsou n'avait pas du tout l'intention de faire cela. Il était quand même content de fêter son anniversaire avec tout le monde. C'était la première fois qu'il était avec des amis pour cette occasion.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
